


We Are The Ones Who Built This Town

by Krasimer



Series: For Many Years We've Been All Alone [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor creaked as someone walked across it, their footsteps making the barest whisper of noise other than that.</p><p>The shadows obscured their face, but they held a flashlight and they wore a belt that had an assortment of useful looking things on it. On their left hip, attached to a short chain, was a set of keys that jangled like an oddly tuned music box, a somewhat pretty sound even if it seemed meant to be in a horror movie.</p><p>Drawings on the walls stared down at the person as they stopped in front of the storage room, unlocking it and slipping in. Flipping the light on, the woman smiled when she spotted the dangerous-looking endoskeleton of one of the oldest animatronics that had ever worked as the face of Fazbear Entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Ones Who Built This Town

The floor creaked as someone walked across it, their footsteps making the barest whisper of noise other than that.

The shadows obscured their face, but they held a flashlight and they wore a belt that had an assortment of useful looking things on it. On their left hip, attached to a short chain, was a set of keys that jangled like an oddly tuned music box, a somewhat pretty sound even if it seemed meant to be in a horror movie.

Drawings on the walls stared down at the person as they stopped in front of the storage room, unlocking it and slipping in. Flipping the light on, the woman smiled when she spotted the dangerous-looking endoskeleton of one of the oldest animatronics that had ever worked as the face of Fazbear Entertainment. "Alright," she muttered, pushing a chunk of hair streaked with silver out of her face. "We're just gonna try turning you on and seeing what happens."

Her fingers flipped the switch and the entire contraption jolted to life, making her smile as she sat back on her haunches to watch it.

A warbling noise of confusion issued from the skeletal frame, one of it's hands coming up and the camera that passed for it's remaining eye shuttered for a second. When it opened again, the endoskeleton tilted up to look at her, head cocked at an angle as it tried to verbalize something.

"I know, sweetheart." she leaned forward again, reaching out cautiously. "We'll get you fixed up, and you'll be able to tell me everything you need. My name is Michelle, and I've spent a good long while trying to make everything okay for people just like you, and I have the story of how you might have come to be like this." her smile grew wider. "And the guy who did it is gone, and he'll stay gone."

The frame nodded, moving pieces of itself as if testing that all of them still could move. 

"I have to ask, and I want an answer if you know the answer." she stood slowly, her joints creaking quietly as she did. Extending her hands to help it stand, she grinned. "Are you Golden Freddy?"

It nodded again, rising on legs that were somewhat broken. 

"I had kind of hoped that you were, hoped that you hadn't just been mistaken for him and were actually just an empty frame." she pulled a micro fiber cloth from her pocket, wiping gently at the lense of his remaining eye. "There's someone else that I'm trying to fix up, and they're in kind of worse shape than you are, if that's something you can believe."

He gestured down at himself, a succession of chirps falling from his voice processors. If he'd been able to speak, then she would have heard the words, 'How is that even possible?'

As it was, she seemed to hear them anyways.

"They're kind of rusted in the wrong setting because of..." she shuddered, leading him back out of the storage area. "Here, let's get you settled in my office before I explain any more. They're there anyways, and I need to warn you that there are things really wrong with how they are."

The short walk down the hallway gave her a few minutes to check out the walk-cycle that the animatronic had. Each step was clumsy, as if hobbled, and she frowned. 

Inside her office were several tables and desks, all covered in android and robotic parts. "I have a feeling that, once I transfer them to a new body, they're going to want their old one burned. Much like it was with Chica, I am not going to blame them." she helped Golden Freddy's remains sit down on one of the free tables. "Do you recognize them now?"

Sitting on the tabletop across from him was the Springtrap.

He startled, a series of noises trilling from his processors and proving him still very much capable of panic. There were so many wires and cables surrounding Springtrap that it was difficult to see him underneath them, made that much more difficult by the fact that his fur was so worn away in places that his collapsible endoskeleton was visible.

Michelle put a hand on where his shoulder should have been, shushing him and pushing him back into his seat. "It's alright, we're working on fixing everything. When he was last pulled out, it was when a guy used him to kill himself. The blood damaged the circuits a little bit, but they'll still function if we can get them to connect fully." she shook her head. "They're rusted and there's a lot of neglect because of over two decades in storage, but I think I can fix it if I just have a little bit more time.

"Besides, I can't just let you be all alone now that I've gotten you fixed up enough to be mobile and help me design you a new body." she smiled at him as she tilted his head down and plugged something into the back of his neck, opening his files up on the computer screen in front of her. "It's the same reason I didn't give up on Irasa or Reyna. They're needed and they need each other."

He made a noise of question and she laughed. "Irasa is Toy Chica, Reyna is Toy Foxy. The one that your parts became tangled with is Reyna, and with the both of you, you became known as 'The Mangle'."

Watching out of the corner of her eye as he studied the other animatronic, Michelle began clicking through his files slowly. "I'll figure it out eventually." she assured him. "I can promise you that, even if nothing else. I got Irasa fixed, I got Felix fixed, I made damn sure that everyone would survive to see a new dawn of this place." she looked over at the second screen of her computer, the background image one of all the androids she had ever had anything to do with. "Mike credits me with having saved this place. I don't know if that's true, but I know that I've done good for the people who work here."

Turning back to look at him again, she grinned. "I'm going to call you Fred. The original posters called you Fred Bear and him-" she jerked her head towards Springtrap. "-Bonnefeld Bunny. We have Freddy and Fredrick, so to keep things simple..."

Fred nodded, a small noise of glee echoing out of him.

"I'm thinking you might want an update on the others, so- Well, honestly, a lot has happened." Michelle held out a hand and sighed, gesturing at the almost-ruined form of Bonnefeld. "I'm just sort of guessing, but I'm pretty sure you were ripped out of your suit and shoved into the pile of parts that made up Reyna." she took a deep breath and pulled a chair over so that she could sit down in front of him. "Establishing a timeline, that means that you weren't used by Jeremy to kill the kids, because Reyna only became an interactive play toy after Foxy's gears jammed.

"...But that also makes me curious, because I remember finding the tapes of all of Harvey's messages." she muttered, mostly to herself, curling over her knees until she had her chin in her hands and her elbows pressed into her thighs. "One of them mentioned something about a golden costume that had been in the back."

Fred's single lense shuttered for a second, then focused on the slight movement behind her, servos whirring and clicking as he tried to move in some way that alerted her to it.

The remains of Bonnefeld were twitching, like there were gears that were caught on something, and with a great heave and a shriek of metal, the animatronic frame snapped back into place. A billow of dust laced with dried blood flew out from all the available holes, and a mummified chunk of something landed on the floor, drawing Michelle's almost-horrified gaze. "They didn't even clean you out!" she made a face, standing slowly from her chair to cross over to the other animatronic.

A hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, dragging her at an odd angle, causing something in her arm to pop.

Her free hand coming up to push against the empty suit, Michelle snarled quietly as she watched it shudder and wrench itself around, finally putting one foot against a joint of the arm that held her and pushing with all of her strength. "You aren't just Bonnefeld." she accused, cradling her injured arm to her chest as she backed away, drawing in a startled breath when Fred stood between her and the possibly-possessed animatronic. "Joseph Carter still remains, even if all that remains is his remains..."

Bonnefeld screeched, lunging off the table and towards her, only to be physically stopped by Fred, the broken bear slamming bodily into the other animatronic.

Every hair on her body standing on end, Michelle watched as the room fell into chaos. Drawers slammed open, papers flying everywhere and falling to the ground like snow, pages ripped from the walls and sucked into the storm. "Fred, I know you did that so that I could get out of here, but I have to ask a question first!" Michelle shouted over the howling winds rushing through the building. "Joseph Carter was dealt with, we thought, and maybe you are him, but I need to ask you who you actually are. No human ghost is this connected, this so thoroughly driven to stay in one place, even one that became a demon!"

A pair of scissors flew past her face and stuck, blades first, into the wall so roughly that they shook.

"Who are you?"

A collection of pens and pencils followed the scissors, meeting much the same fate. Some of them dug far enough into the wall that all she could see was the eraser end. 

"I ASKED YOU WHO YOU WERE!" she screamed, eyes narrowed and glinting faintly red. "TELL ME!"

Everything dropped to the floor, the entire building going still as Fred continued to struggle with Bonnefeld. In an eerie mimic of a decade before, the same writing style and everything, bloody words appeared on the walls.

They covered every free inch of surface, the bright red startling against the stark white of her office. 'IT'S ME' clashed with other iterations of the same phrase, but some of them were different. 'MINE' was a common one, but the one that really made her pause was 'LEAVE MY HOME'.

"...Thank you for answering me." she swallowed nervously, then backed away slowly, arm still cradled against her chest. "I'll just be going now." 

A pair of pink eyes stared up at her from under her desk, the decaying animatronic body of something she had intentionally left in the storage area crawling out slowly. The air felt heavy on her tongue, like there wasn't enough oxygen left to breathe in it. 

A high-pitched giggle sounded behind her, and she closed her eyes as she swallowed a curse. 

There were two balloon children animatronics.

"Could you at least leave my body in one piece?" she asked quietly, her fingers wrapping around the ring on her other hand. "I want my wife to be able to say goodbye to my face, and that's a little hard if it's shoved into the inner workings of an animatronic suit." 

Small hands, cold and plastic, wrapped around one of her knees.

Michelle sighed. "Brianna always did warn me that my tinkering would get me in trouble one day. Hell, she said it this morning with a kiss on my cheek and an 'I love you' as she sent me out the door." she sank to the floor, feeling the hands of the animatronic children switch to holding her face and neck. "I'm surprised that I didn't get killed when I booted Irasa up."

The hands left her throat.

When she opened her eyes again, Fred was holding up the limp suit of Bonnefeld, staring back at her in confusion.

"Yeah." she breathed the word out, rising slowly back to her feet. "Me too, buddy. Me too." she ran gentle fingers over her wrist, wincing when her own touch pulled a rush of pain to the surface. "This is gonna be a bit weird, but would you mind walking with me to the door? I think I have to get to the hospital, and if there's anyone else in this building who wants me dead, I don't know if I can defend myself."

Fred nodded, a small chirp of noise coming from his processors as he scooted closer to her, one damaged arm going around her shoulders as he led her out of the room.

"Thank you." she curled closer to him, 

 

XxXxX

 

The next time Michelle entered the building, it was with the company of Mike, Foxy, and Irasa. Each of them were armed with a flashlight and extra batteries, not a one of them trusting the lights to stay steadily on if there were ghosts involved.

"How long do you think it'll take to find them?" Foxy asked quietly, hefting the door open. It was sticking for some reason, and that made Michelle frown. 

"Last time I was here, they showed up in my office, so I think we might want to check there first- Mike?" Michelle paused, barely avoiding hitting Mike in the back when he stopped walking right in front of her. "Mike, what's up, what's got you right now?"

Mike hummed, venting air heavily through his nose. "I don't think we have to look for them." he whispered. "Because they're waiting for us."

As if on cue, all of the lights in the building except for the hallway by the offices went out, leaving most everything in darkness. Clattering footsteps echoed behind them, soft giggles following after and making the hair on the back of Michelle's neck stand up. "Of course we're waiting for y-you!" came two voices from the darkness. "As if we'd be doing anything else. You left us here last time, managed to make us sad and let you go."

Horrifying creaking noises were the only warning the group got as the floor tore itself up, jagged edges threatening to destroy the members of the group. 

Foxy pushed Mike to one side, growling as a knife came soaring out of the darkness to bury itself in the wall where he had been standing. "What in the hell-"

"He didn't stay with us, we wanted him to stay with us!" the voices screeched. "We used the fox to try and keep him, even when the girl inside of the fox didn't want to stay either!" The clattering footsteps came to a halt at the end of the hallway, a wave of broken glass and cutlery flying down. 

Mike pressed himself against the wall, making eye contact with Irasa as she did the same thing on the other side. 

Forcing herself to step into the middle of the hall, Michelle watched as Foxy slid himself to Mike's side, wrapping a hand around his wrist and tugging him closer. "What do you mean, 'Stay with us'? He doesn't live here like you."

"The only way that anyone could stay with us." They spoke in unison, the pitch of their voices perfectly in synch with each other. "They can't stay with us when their hearts are still beating, so we fixed that. We had them fixed so that they could be with us, and sometimes we needed an adult to do that."

"You made people murder kids so that you wouldn't be alone anymore?" Michelle asked, her face screwed up in disgust. "You took the children of other people's families and you kept them so that you wouldn't be alone!"

The girl tilted her head to the side, mouth falling open and an annoying giggle dropping out of it. "It didn't work." came the voice of the ghost girl, the bright pink eyes staring back at her. The animatronic stepped forward, the wind that had torn up Michelle's office returning now. "None of them remembered how to play, none of them remembered how to play with us." 

"They weren't nice," came the voice of the boy. "They screamed and screamed until they forgot how to do that too."

"Except for one girl, and she stayed away from us." the girl spoke again. "She called us scary."

The animatronic boy came closer, his blue eyes shining in the light as he stood shoulder to shoulder with what seemed to be the twin mechanical being. "She stopped calling us scary when we took away her robot body. We got the man to smash the legs and we made him forget to turn her off."

"Miss Kerry?" came someone's voice from down the hall, "Mister Schmidt?"

Michelle felt her heart stop in her chest for a moment as she watched the two ghosts turn their stolen bodies towards the noise, their heads tilting at identical angles as their eyes shuttered. "Who was that?" They asked in synch, their hands flexing slightly.

The footsteps of Rosalia Fazio echoed through the halls, and Michelle decided at that moment that she had never hated the woman's expensive footware more. Taking the chance now that they weren't trying to corner her and possibly kill her, Michelle leapt for the relative safety of the hallway that Mike had been cornered in. She nearly screeched when hands wrapped around her waist and dragged her further down it, but the familiar purple nails of Irasa kept her calm. "Shit shit shit," Irasa hissed, dragging Michelle even further back as several plates shattered on the floor next to them. "Fancy boss lady is in the other side of the hallway, and I think they want her dead."

"Wouldn't surprise me!" Michelle tucked her face into her arm, the cast she still wore blocking a shattering glass from hitting her eyes. "They just admitted to having killed a bunch of people so that they wouldn't be alone."

Irasa growled something, then turned to look at Mike where he sat pressed against the wall. 

"Miss Fazio!" he called out, ducking to avoid a plate that was aimed at his head. "Miss Fazio, duck through the office and into the other hallway!" 

There was a scream, and then the sound of a pair of heels clattering against the floor at a high speed before the woman was in the hallway with them, her chest heaving in terror as she looked around. "Mister Schmidt, what is happening here?"

"The same thing that's been happening since before I was born, actually." Mike held a hand out to her, pulling her closer as the wind started picking up even more, shards of glass clattering across the floor. "Why are you here right now?"

"I came to check up on things, see how they were for myself." Rosalia shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"WE WANT YOU OUT!" came the angry voices of the only remaining ghost children. "THIS IS OUR HOME, YOU DON'T GET TO TAKE IT FROM US!"

"You have been doing such a good job with this place, I was going to offer to open another branch if you wanted to, with you manag-"

"OUR DAD BUILT THIS HOME!" the girl screamed over the wind, a sound like nails on a chalkboard echoing through the building. Despite the fact that they were in what was effectively a wind tunnel, they could still hear everything that was going on around them. 

Mike turned to look at his boss, his face twisted in a frown as he shook his head. "Your dad was the creator of this place, right?"

"Yes." 

As if struck with a sudden realization, Mike shuffled around until he could face her, one hand braced on the ground. A plate shard sliced across the flesh of his arm, revealing the telling glow of light from his internal systems. He ignored it, leaning forward so that he could grab her full attention to the next thing he said:

"Rosalia, you need to answer me on this. Did you have a sibling?"

The heiress of Fazbear Entertainment looked up at Mike's face, her eyes wide as she pressed even closer to the wall. Her normally elegant hair was mussed, a good chunk of it falling out of the twist it was supposed to be held in and sticking to the back of her neck. "I-" she swallowed, then licked her lips, manicured nails digging into the wallpaper. "Her name was Lucianna." she whispered, voice shrill with fear as she trembled. "And his name was Marcello."

"His- Are you telling me that there were two of them?" Mike stared at her, his eyebrows raised as he leaned away from the shelter of the wall he was hiding behind. A chunk of debris went flying past his ear as Foxy wrapped a hand around his shoulder and slammed him back against the thing they were hiding behind.

Rosalia nodded, sliding down the wall until she was on her knees on the floor. "They were twins. When my father first opened the restaurant, he brought all three of us in to get our opinions, he wanted it to be a place that children would be excited about. You have to understand, this was shortly after the second world war, when rationing was finally over and happiness was still in desperation-only supply." she gave a quick sob, then continued, breathing deeply through her nose. "Luci and Marc were two years older than me, born during the last months of the war, and eight years old when our father opened the business."

"Lass, what happened to them?"

"I don't- They were playing somewhere they shouldn't have been." Rosalia closed her eyes, one white-knuckled hand grasping the cross she wore around her neck, the small metal shape digging into her palm. "They fell."  
"I'm sorry Missus Fazio, but you're going to need to answer a little faster than that!" came the somewhat angry voice of Irasa.

"There was an open oven."

Mike covered his mouth with one hand, eyes wide, the tear in his arm still leaking blue light. "Oh fuck, they fell in."

"Back then, it wasn't electric ovens my father used. He'd had the kitchen fitted with stone ones, flames that burned hotter...Luci fell in, back then it was a shorter oven, and she tripped and slid in. Marc crawled in after her, trying to grab her and pull her back out." Rosalia shuddered as something splattered the wall above her head. "Luci died from damage to her body, the burns got infected and she didn't make it. Marc died from smoke inhalation."

"Where the hell was your dad when all of this was happening?" 

Before the only remaining Fazio family member could reply, the walls were covered in words, angry slashes of red that practically screamed at anyone looking at them. 'HE LEFT US' was carved into the wood above Mike's head, with Michelle surrounded by the phrase 'HE ABANDONED US AND LET US DIE!'.

"He was watching over me." Rosalia whispered, her free hand curling around her knee. "I'd broken my leg a week before, and I'd wanted to see the costumes that were going to be worn in the shows."

The thud-thud-thud of several knives from the kitchen slamming into the wall in an outline of her body didn't even make her flinch. Even when the two animatronic children appeared at the end of the hallway, Rosalia didn't panic. "I know now that it's them, and I know I should have come back earlier, or at least visited them over the years..." she relaxed, all the tension leaving her shoulders as she stared back at them. 

"You could have saved us." came the tinny voices of the boy and girl.

"Our father buried himself in the restaurant when he lost Luci and Marc. I came into work with him on the weekends, I was taught the business of it, and by the time I was sixteen, I was the second owner." Rosalia stood up slowly, almost entranced, and made her way towards the animatronics that were waiting for her. "Luci and Marc were supposed to be working with me."  
In several long strides, she dropped back to the floor in front of the possessed mechanical beings, a hand on the shoulder of each one. "So I suppose it's only right and fair for me to be with them."

"Rosal-" Michelle's voice cut out as she started coughing, the telltale cloud of smoke that filled the building the obvious reason. "Mike!" she cried out, fumbling along the wall until she reached him. "I think-" she doubled over, coughing again. "I think they set the building on fire!"

Foxy nudged Mike closer to her, then looked over one of his shoulders. "Mike, get the lass out of here before she insists on heading to her workshop and grabbing some things." he held up a hand when Michelle started to protest. "I'm going to make sure that any sentient beings get out alright, now go!" he pushed at his boyfriend's shoulder, shoving him away as the crackle of flames approached close enough to be heard.

With one last glance at Rosalia, the woman's clothing on fire as she clung to the balloon children, Foxy sped down the hallway, drawing on every ounce of speed that he could. 

The door to Michelle's office was open, and he dove through it, landing awkwardly on the floor at the feet of an endoskeleton. Scrambling back upright, Foxy took in the sight of Fred, still incomplete and broken down, tugging desperately at the unmoving shell of Bonnefeld. "Here," he said quietly, offering both of his hands forward to take Bonnefeld from Fred. "I'll carry 'im, you can walk on your own and get out of here faster. The entire building is probably going down, and I'd prefer not to have to know that you burned with it."

Fred gave a sad little chirp, then trudged back to the desk and grabbed a pile of papers, his damaged hands curling around them, a small bag of something dropped on top.

"It's really sweet that you're trying to help Michelle, but we need to go!" Foxy gestured towards the door, making sure that Fred went ahead of him. With another chirp, the animatronic endoskeleton struggled forward, each step slow and careful, only to shriek when someone picked him up and headed out at a faster pace. 

"Hello Foxy, I was told you decided to head back into the building that's on fire!" Freddy called out to the other android, shuffling Fred in his arms as he jogged for the front of the building. Foxy kept pace with him, rolling his eyes as he did so. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave someone sentient in a burning building, not my fault!" he jerked his chin towards the two, making a face as Bonnefeld twitched in his arms. "Besides, he seems to have grabbed some of Michelle's files and things, and I don't know if it's the back-ups for us or the plans for the bodies and what is needed to make them, but I'd kind of prefer that the lass not lose over fifteen years of work because the original ghosts decided to take it with them!"

Ducking around a chunk of ceiling that was on fire as it dropped past him, Freddy grunted. "Talk later, get out now."

"Definitely."

They sped up, bursting through the door and stealing the last bit of stability from the building, parts of the roof collapsing as they escaped. "Must have been accelerated by the ghosts to burn a little faster..." Foxy muttered as he stared back at the building that had held them captive for years. "Did everyone get out alright?"

A hand on his elbow made him turn, relief flooding his system when he saw Mike standing next to him. "Rosalia didn't."

"As cruel as it sounds, we should get the hell out of here." Michelle called from where she was leaning against her car. "Load ourselves up, send Fred and Bonnefeld with me so that I can fix and transfer...Leave this place to burn. Rosalia Fazio isn't our priority, and I am tired of working for a place that held so many bodies and was soaked in so much blood."

"Yeah." Mike swallowed, bending down to scoop up Bonnefeld's legs and help Foxy get the animatronic into Michelle's car. "I think it's time for Freddy's pizza to close down for good."

Getting into the driver's seat, Michelle looked back in time to see Fred slide into the car, barely more than a bundle of wires and metal chunks, with the stuff he held to his chest. "What's that?" she asked Mike, Foxy scooting into the backseat as well. "What's he carrying?"

Mike dropped himself into the passenger seat, buckling himself in smoothly, watching in the mirror as Freddy and Bonnie clambered into Irasa's car, the three of them driving off quickly. "Foxy?"

"Fred here decided to grab some things from your desk." Foxy explained, pulling the bag from the pile of papers and opening it. "Including...Oh, your external harddrives." he leaned forward and handed them forward to Mike as Michelle started up the car. "Don't know what the papers are, but I suspect that they're important to your figuring us out thing." he took the stack from Fred, carefully sliding it into his own lap and flipping through it slowly. 

At the bottom of the stack was a thick manilla envelope, the folded over edges of several posters sticking out.

"I don't even feel the urge to go back..." Mike whispered, staring at the flames in the rearview mirror. "There's still some questions I have, but I think I can find the answers to most of them elsewhere." he tapped his fingers on the dashboard. "I have to wonder how much of the need to be there was because of the twins."

"You heard what they said." Michelle shrugged one shoulder as she looked in her own mirror. "They were lonely, they were sad, they wanted the company of other kids. Even if you technically didn't die because of Diana, you were still a kid that they wanted to keep. Fredrick Fazio must have loved them very much, probably spoiled them rotten when they were alive." she took a turn, headed towards the apartment complex she lived in. "They were probably, more than anything else, why he killed himself. Rosalia said that he buried himself in the business after their deaths, and when it started failing he must not have seen any other way to be nearer to them."

"It's kind of really sad..." Mike whispered as he turned one of her harddrives over in his hands. "To lose two kids that soon after starting something that was supposed to make everything happier again? It's horrible."

"And now it's gone." Foxy added, reaching a hand up and resting it on Mike's shoulder. "Burning to the ground after a grace period yeh granted it, allowing all of us to be free." he turned to look at Fred and Bonnefeld. "Even if we're not all completely fixed up yet."

Michelle laughed. "Don't worry, just give me a few days to collect parts and supplies and I'll give them new bodies. Bonnefeld might pose a bit of a challenge, but I'll figure it out."

"A challenge?" Mike turned in his seat, his hand clasped around Foxy's. "Why a challenge?"

"Because Bonnefeld is the one that Joseph Carter used to kill himself, and no one bothered to clean him out afterwards, so his joints are stuck, preventing the circuits from connecting and making a complete loop. Without them going, I'm not able to hook him into a system and transfer him over." she sighed and shook her head, tapping the edge of her cast against the door. "He might as well be an empty suit hanging on a wall."

Behind them, growing quieter with every block they put between themselves and the restaurant, the wail of police sirens made itself known.

"And I have dealt with enough police in connection to that place." Mike grumbled, leaning his cheek against Foxy's hand. When the other androids fingers curled around his chin, he smiled. "I guess it's over now? This definitely seems a little hard to recover from, even for a couple of ghosts."

Michelle pulled into her parking spot, shutting the car off. "All of it is done with, except for the transferring of Bonnefeld and Fred."

"And like you said, little bit of a challenge." Foxy opened his door, sliding out carefully and pulling the spring-loaded animatronic with him. "But I have faith in ye. You've done so much for the rest of us, a little challenge is no match for you." he held out a hand to Fred, pulling him out of the car and onto the pavement, steadying him on his feet. "Right now, we should get inside. Don't know how your neighbors'd react to seeing us."

Checking her watch as she locked the car up, Michelle took the files and external drives from Mike. "It's almost eleven, I doubt anyone is awake at this hour. Or if they are, they're not going to be paying attention to us."

The breeze, gentle as it was, shifted just enough for the scent of smoke to waft towards them. 

"Not even the start time of my first shift." Mike muttered, turning to help Foxy with the animatronics. 

"What was that?"

He smiled at the other, sliding one of Bonnefeld's arms over his neck and shoulders. "I was promised that it was only going to be a temporary position. Five days, and if I wanted to stay on I had that choice."

"Ye were promised five days," Foxy laughed. "Ye got closer ta fifteen years."

The group of them headed inside, the door to Michelle's apartment closing softly behind Fred.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the final end.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
